Oscar Has Fun In Here
by Oscar'sLover66
Summary: Oscar has fun thinking about Kieran. This is for my experiment, so read and review if you want. Written by a different author, but I have full permission from them. Lemons, Oscar masturbating. If you would like details about my experiment, feel free to message me.


Oscar sits in bed, his legs up to his chest, only wearing his pants. He's sitting with his crossed arms on his knees. The green haired Beorc turns his head toward the door, his head slightly tipped to the side. His long, muscled legs stretch out as he leans back, exposing his well-muscled chest.

He lies there for a second, but his hand soon softly trails up his stomach, leaving soft pinches on his left nipple. The green haired cavalier leans back, propped up on the pillows and the head board. His second hand moves down steadily, rubbing his crotch slowly.

The hand on his chest moves toward his neck. I watch as he lets that hand trail back down his stomach. His fingertips slip into the waist band of his pants. Oscar bites his lip, trying to hold back a moan. His face is flushed and his breathing is picking up.

He moves his hand in farther, his cock starting to get painfully hard. It presses to his pants, making him grunt in the uncomfortable feeling. His hands are removed from his pants. He quickly takes them off, kicking them to the floor.

His hard member is sticking up, hot and red. He grips it with one hand near the base. Oscar's strokes are slow and fairly far apart. Though he starts moving a little faster, putting his head back as he does. The Beorc lets his free hand massage his body until he gets to his lips.

The soft pink lips part and three of his own fingers slip inside. His face goes even darker red as I watch his tongue wrap around one of his fingers. Pre-cum already drips from the tip of his cock. Oscar moans past his fingers as his hand gets tighter around his throbbing cock.

The long shaft in his hand, which is for sure no less than ten inches, throbs against his warm skin as he stops stroking. He spreads his muscled thighs as he pulls his saliva drenched fingers from his mouth. His emerald eyes half open, he watches himself use his first finger to softly tease his tight hole.

His eyes close again, putting his head back and moaning loudly as the finger makes its way inside. The finger is pushed about halfway in before Oscar stops and pulls it back out most the way. He readies a second finger, obviously to horny to wait any longer.

Both force their way inside, making the cavalier gasp in unexpected pleasure. He pushes them in as far as he can, pulling them out afterwards. He starts thrusting the two fingers in, panting hard and blushing harder.

Needing more still, I watch Oscar look over at the nightstand beside the bed. He slowly reaches over with his free hand, making sure not to take the fingers out of his asshole. He wiggles his fingers, his head going back as it sends a pleasurable tingle down his spine.

Oscar stops moving his finger just long enough to open the drawer and take a very large dildo out of it. He grabs a vulnerary from the bedside and uncaps it. His fingers are pulled from his ass. He holds onto the dildo as he rubs the sticky, bitter solution on it.

The horny, green haired Beorc sits on his knees, his ass in perfect position to get fucked. He holds the large, lubricated dick just below his ass. I watch as he sits down on it, letting out a pleasured cry as his head goes back once more.

He sits half way on it, letting his tight muscles relax. His brow furrowed in a almost sleepy looking pleasure, his eyes open half way once more. A somewhat high pitched cry escapes his lips as he pushes down farther.

The dildo he's sitting on has to be at least twelve inches long and an inch, almost two, thick. Though it's huge, it doesn't stop him from moving down farther. Six of the twelve inches disappear in his ass. Oscar stops moving to get a good hold onto the bed with both hands.

His muscled chest heaves as he takes a deep, but ragged breath. He slowly lets it back out, then starts raising his hips. He goes down again, immediately finding a good pace and sticking with it for now. The Beorc speeds up a little, and not long after starts pushing back onto it harder.

In just minutes, the greatly turned on cavalier is almost bouncing on it, panting and letting out loud moans each time he goes back down.

"O-oh," His voice sounds like sweet honey. "K-Kieran,"

Oscar's face is dark, _dark_ red. He leans over, spreading his legs farther. He pushes down on the dildo more, taking a couple more inches in every time he rises and goes down. He slams down onto it, burying all twelve inches in his tight ass.

"Kieran!" He screams as his prostate is hit with the huge fake dick.

Now panting harder and holding himself up as best he can, Oscar slams himself down onto it several times. His cock is throbbing and pouring pre-cum. After several more, rough, chaotic thrusts, Oscar cums hard all over his own chest, some of the white liquid even spraying on his face.

He screams a certain red haired man's name as he does. He sits on the bed, hunched over, panting hard enough anyone would have thought he was hyperventilating. The Beorc slowly, his legs shaking in the effort, sits up and pulls off the dildo.

He practically collapses afterward, moaning softly in contentment. His tongue softly cleans the drops of semen off his lips. Almost as if he wanted more, he pulls his hand toward himself and licks the drops from his hand.

I watch the Beorc softly lay his head down afterward, absolutely no interest in getting up to clean or even hide the large dildo on his bed. Completely satisfied, Oscar stretches, his muscles tensing perfectly over his head.

He lies his head down, smiling in serenity as he slowly drifts to sleep, enjoying the warm afterglow of his hot masturbation.


End file.
